


The Kings Pet

by Bella_Voce1812



Series: The Kings Pet AU (Elizabethan Omegaverse) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Voce1812/pseuds/Bella_Voce1812
Summary: This is an omegaverse UKUS set in Elizabethan England. THERE IS A FOUR YEAR AGE GAP BETWEEN ALFRED AND ARTHUR, ALFRED IS 14. DON'T LIKE, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ. This is just some fluff! if enough people like it I will consider turning this AU into a long fic, happy reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN, ALFRED IS FOURTEEN, ARTHUR IS EIGHTEEN, AND THIS IS OMEGAVERSE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED BUT FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.

 

 

 

"Alfred!" The king, Arthur, yells out in search of his young queen. The queen was once again out of his nest without permission, which, especially given his age honestly didn't surprise Arthur... but the boy needs to learn to know better! The world is dangerous for young omegas...  

Arthur heads almost immediately to the palace gardens, unsurprised when he finds the boy with his family, and he sighs. Arthur inherited the throne early, at only seventeen, and now a year later, he has a queen who is far too young for the pressure who just turned fourteen before their first heat together.  

Seeing the boy smile as he and his brother kick a soft ball back and forth warms his heart, and he is no longer mad, just fearful for the boy. Arthur really does care for him and just wants him and the babe to be safe, he would be crushed if something were to happen to him.  

"Poppet!" He calls out, and the sunny blondes head turns excitedly to the alpha, and Arthur smiles. Alfred runs to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I left my nest... It's just so boring and you were gone when I woke up and I got scared!" Arthur sighs, and pulls the boy closer.  

"I'm sorry, pet..." He kisses Al's cheek,  then nibbles the omegas neck lightly, causing the omega to whimper lightly, and cling closer to his alpha. "I love you very much... I just get worried about you and the babe... Alfie... Would you like me home more? With you?" Arthur asks in a gentle voice.  

"Please... " Alfred nods, starting to cry softly. Panicking, the older blonde kisses him gently. "Pet... I'm just scared of losing you... no need to be so upset... I'm not mad..." Al nods in acknowledgement, and pulls away, smoothing out his dress with a blush. Alfred's mother pulls the boy close and scowls at Arthur.  

"He wouldn’t be so scared or hurt right now if not for you, you know!" She huffs angrily, king or not, he hurt her baby. "I don’t care if other mothers would be ecstatic for their children right now or not, I hate you!" She screams, before trying to drag the boys away.  

"Mon petit Mathieu!" A blonde man by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, who happens to be the future mate of Alfred's brother, scoops up the young omega, stopping their mother in her path. Al takes the chance and runs to Arthur, hugging him tightly and burying his face in the alphas chest. "Madame Jones, please, the boy loves Arthur very much. Leave them be." He kisses Mathews cheek softly, and the younger boy blushes bright red, hiding his face in the older mans neck, causing Francis to smile.  

Their mother huffs indignantly, fuming at the mans actions. "Let go of my son!" She pulls away Mathew, who in turn looks to her with upset. "Mama! Let me-" she slaps him. "Don’t talk to me that way!" He whimpers and sits down, then crawls away from her. Her actions caused quite a scene and a crowd gathered.  

"Ma, go to your rooms." Alfred urges, and hugs her. "Go." He returns to Arthur's side, and stands as close to him as he dares. Arthur pulls him closer, kissing his cheek. "Go have some fun while I work... okay poppet?" Alfred beams, and nods, kissing Arthur's cheek before running off, nearly tripping on his skirts. Arthur chuckles. _Time to get back to a long day_ _o_ _f work._ He muses, before walking back into the palace, watching Alfred's mother ashamedly walk to her rooms.   
   
 

The End 


	2. Hello lovelies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI...

Hello all! 

Thankyou to all of those who have left kudos and hits! I will be starting a whole tic on this AU that could be anywhere from five to twenty chapters long! (Depends on how much writing I can do) but currently, I am a student so school does limit me. I will do my best to update twice a month!

Happy reading and stay beautiful, lovelies!   
-Bella


	3. It's up!

Hey everyone, I got up the first chapter of the long fix for this AU!I'm sorry it took me forever and a half, and a bit short... but blame college board and the AP test.   
But no really, sorry it took so long, but with school almost done, I should be posting regularly all summer! Also, keep your eyes peeled for a bunch of one-shots that should be coming soon! I have about seven ready to typeople and post. I'll probably put them all in one work though, they're all really short. Anyways, Happy reading, lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all who read till the end! i absolutely love the idea of this AU, but alas, if no one is interested I'm not going to edit any more and post it, for school is a time consuming thing! but for ten kudos I will get a longer fic for this out :)
> 
> Happy reading and stay beautiful, lovelies!


End file.
